That Should Be Me
by gleek-demigod
Summary: Sam is in love with Quinn again, but Quinn is dating with Joe. Sam and Mercedes didn't kiss in 3x16. English isn't my main language so sorry if I have mistakes. Story will be 3-5 shots. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Last year when Quinn cheated on Sam he promised himself that he will never fall in love with Quinn **EVER** again. But you can't control your heart. And now Sam Evans is falling in love with Quinn Fabray once again.

When he came back to Ohio he likes Mercedes and when Quinn told him to try again he refused it. Because he know that Quinn just saying it to get Beth back. And he started to chase Mercedes. They kissed. She broke up with Shane. She felt bad and told him they can't date.

Then they won at Regionals. They went Finn and Rachel's wedding but it cancelled because of the accident. Now Quinn can't walk. And every day Sam wishes that he can help Quinn with everything she's been through. But now she and Joe are dating. Actually he is happy 'cause Joe is a good guy. But it's still hurting to see them holding hands.

He decided to show his feelings with a song. But he doesn't know what others will say 'cause Quinn have boyfriend. But he has to do this. If he don't tell his feelings he will explode.

Today is the day. He enter the choir room and see Quinn talking with girls. He sit and wait for . When he came in Sam stand up and said:

" I prepared something may I sing?"

"Of course Sam."

While these are happening Quinn was sitting wondering what Sam will sing. He got up and got his guitar, he pull a chair and sit down. When the song started Santana said:

"Really Trouthy, Bieber again?"

But he didn't care.

Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy

Do you do what you did when you did with me,

Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me

Cause baby I didn't

(Chorus)

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

'Til you believe that

That should be me

That should be me

You said you needed a little time for my mistakes

It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies

What you doin' to me

You're taking him where we used to go

Now if you're tryin' to break my heart

It's working cause you know that

(Chorus)

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

'Till you believe

That should be me

I need to know should I fight for love

Or disarm

It's getting harder to shield

It's breaking my heart

Ooooh, ohhh

That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me that should be me

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

'Till you believe

That that should be me(Holding your hand)

That should be me

(The one making you laugh) (oh baby oh)

That should be me

That should be me

(Buying you flowers)

That should be me

(Talking for hours oh)

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me

Never should've let you go, I never should've let you go

That should be me, I never should've let you go

That should be me

Sam finished the song and sit. He now that girls are looking at him, boys don't understand what this song about so they don't really care. But Joe was looking at him.

Quinn thinked about the day he first sing Bieber. He said that he was singing Baby to her like all the other song he sings. But they were dating that day and now she have another boyfriend. But what if this song is about Sam and her?

When the bell ring Sam rushed out 'cause he don't want to talk with anyone. Quinn called his name but he didn't look back. She think about chasing him but she can't catch him with a wheelchair. When everyone is out she take Santana and Rachel to a corner, and asked:

"Who do you think Sam sang that song?"

They both said at the same time:

"To you."

"Are you sure?" Santana said that:

"Think about all the exes of Sam. You, me and Mercedes. It's not me, it's not Mercedes 'cause she don't have a boyfriend and this song is about a girl with a girlfriend and this gives us the answer **YOU**"

"But I cheated on him why would he will love me again?"

This time Rachel answered:

"Think about me and Finn. When I learned about he and Santana last year, I was so mad. But then I forgive him. But before that I made out with Puck and he forgived me too. This is how love works. You always forgive the one you love."

Then Santana asked the important question:

"But do you love him or are you in love with Joe?"

And that's the problem, she don' really get over Sam but she likes Joe and she don't want to make Joe sad. So she told them the truth:

"I still love Sam, I **never** stop."

They both stayed in silence. At last Rachel answered:

"Then you know what to do."

Yeah she know but it's not that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Sam sang that song to Quinn. And Quinn still don't know what to do. She doesn't want to keep acting like she loves Joe. Sure Joe is really a good guy. But she doesn't love him she loves Sam. But she doesn't' want to hurt Joe. So she has to pick her words good. There he comes. This time Quinn is going to tell her real feelings.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi. Joe can we talk in private I really have to tell you something."

Joe said: "Of course." But he knew whats coming.

They go the choir room.

"Look Joe I don't know where to start-"

"I know you want to break-up."

"Joe I'm sorry. You're really a good guy but I love someone else. And I don't want to keep tricking you."

"Ok Quinn I get it. Just tell me who is he?" First Quinn hesitated but then she tell:

"It's Sam."

"I hope you will be happy with him." He really mean it but it still hurts.

"At least can we be friends?"

"So today I lose my girlfriend but win a friend. That's a good deal."

"Thanks."

Quinn did the first part of her plan good. Yeah it was hard but it's not the hardest. Still she has to confess her feelings about Sam to him.

And after almost 3 years in Glee Club she learnt that the best way to show your feelings is to sing. So she will sing like Sam. But first she has to choose a song.

While Quinn was thinking the bell rang and everybody started to come in.

Everyone sit and come in. He talk about Nationals. But Quinn's mind was somewhere else she has to find the perfect song.

Ahe spend the all night searching for a song but she find nothing. By the time almost she give up a picture of her and Sam fell down. It was taken when they were dating. She remember that day. They were rehearsing I've Had The Time Of My Life and they were tired because they were rehearsing the dance part for like 2 hours. Because no one believed that they will do the song good. So they want to mess it. When they finally did the dance great Sam said Quinn to hop his back and he run all around the stage with her at his back. And while this is happening Brittany took a picture of them.

So she remember how happy she was when she was with Sam until she messed up. She can't give up she want to be happy like that again. She spend whole night to find the right song and finally she find it.

What song do you think Quinn would sing or which song do you want her to sing? Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

For almost three days Quinn tried get the courage to sing to Sam. And finally -after rehearsing a thousand times- she think that she is ready. She talked to so before he starts to talk Quinn will sing. Finally he came in.

"Before we started talk about Nationals again. Quinn has something to sing."

She go the center of the room and just started to sing.

I looked away

Then I look back at you

You try to say

The things that you can't undo

If I had my way

I'd never get over you

Today's the day

I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall

Make it through it all

_[Chorus:]_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,

I'd be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

_[Chorus]_

Wanna know who you are

Wanna know where to start

I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel

Wanna know what is real

I wanna know everything, everything

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you

Cuz i'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

When she finished she didn't talk. She just wheel back to her place. She knows that Sam is looking at her. But she doesn't have the courage to look back. Finally the bell rang. Everyone get out just she and Sam stayed in there. Sam got up and closed the door behind them. And stood there without saying anything. After a while he said:

"Do you still love me?"

"Do you?"

"You know the answer Q. And you?"

"Well the song explained everything. What now?"

"If you want we can try again. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You will never ever cheat on me again."

"Never."

"How can I believe you?"

"After our break-up after like a year and even if I was dating someone else. I always wear your ring. And I love you. And I will never ever hurt you again."

Sam kneeled in front of her and they kissed. Then he said:

"So do you want to go out tonight?"

"That's a great idea. Where are we going?"

"Breadstix if you want."

"You can pick me up at 8."

"Okey. Bye"

"Oel ngati kamie."

"You learn Na'vi?"

"I just know this. And I'm waiting for a reply."

"I love you too."

And now Quinn and Sam know that true loves always find their ways. No matter what. Because true love forgives. Because true love never forgets. From now on they will always be next to each other. They will get through everything together. Maybe they will broke up again. But they will always get together again. Because what they have is true love.

Do you want me to go on? To right their story in season 3 maybe 4.


End file.
